Kiss Me Fool
by Heidi.HeHadItComingAwards
Summary: Summary Pansy does an experiment that has surprising results but not only that, she records it and shows the entire potions class. ONE SHOT


!--

Atext-decoration:none

-- !-- bodybackground-image: url("madelinelayout2.bmp");background-repeat:repeat-y;background-attachment:fixed /-- 

Authors Note - Thank you to MIZ THANG for her wonderful betaing skills. Also, I know Ginny isn't in the class but I needed four people and she seemed like a good choice. This actually sorta happened with me give or take a few envets. lol. Have fun adn Review.

Kiss Me Fool

Pansy sets up a magical camcorder while she, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione decided to get magically drunk and high for a class experiment. What happens when she conveniently doesn't tell the others, and she leaves Draco, and Hermione all alone? Read and Find Out. DM/HG, NC-17, substance abuse. M/F. In this story Hermione, Pansy and Ginny are friends.

Kiss Me Fool

The class sat listening intently to the professor as he explained the guidelines for the new project.

"I want you all to pick an experiment that involves a combination of potions. I want a complete lab report to be done, and handed in by the deadline. Extra credit will be given to the student who finds the most creative way to present this project to the class. I will give you one week to finish." Many groaned when they heard the brevity of the due date. "I know it is a short amount of time but it will keep you from holding it off till the last moment." Snape glared at the Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

"Oh, and only students with top marks are exempt the experiment." Snape looked at a list of students. "Those students are Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy." Malfoy grinned and Hermione pouted at the loss of another wonderful chance at doing more homework.

"That means you two can help me with mine. Ginny can too since she's a 6th year." Pansy grinned sitting between the two. Draco, and Hermione nodded in support for their friend.

During fourth year, somehow amidst the excitement of the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione had helped Pansy with her studying habits, leading to passing grades, and Pansy had been so grateful that, over time, she and Hermione had developed a close friendship. Draco, of course, still wouldn't give into the fact that his girlfriend and Hermione had become friends, dragging Ginny into the relationship. Draco wasn't thrilled but he knew if he wanted to keep his girlfriend he had to be accepting of her friends. As long as Harry, and Ron weren't involved he knew he could be civil.

Pansy giggled as she set up the magical camcorder, and gently tapped it with her wand to make it invisible. She had instructed her friends to arrive at exactly nine sharp. She had yet to tell them why, but she knew if she did they would never show up.

Pansy knew her project would be the best. It was modern, not boring like most of her classmate's projects, and creative. This would definitely be a night to remember.

At nine, a knock sounded at the door and Pansy was happy when she saw that all of them had arrived. She had been able to convince her roommates to go somewhere else for the night so that she could properly conduct her experiment. Draco, Hermione, and Ginny appeared with slight smiles on their faces, and it was obvious that they were nervous about the events the evening would bring.

"What is this about, Pansy?" Hermione questioned, sitting down on a bed along with Ginny.

"Well you all know about the project Snape has requested of us, and I am excited to tell you that you will all be included in my experiment. We've all seen those Muggle movies where the Muggles drink too much, or smoke too much and then consequently do weird things. Well, the magical community has never really had to worry about those things, since we don't have many such substances. My experiment is to see if those Muggle movies are accurate. I have made two potions for each of you." Pansy pulled out a handful of potion bottles from her robe pocket. One was shimmering yellow, and one shimmering green."

"One will give you the symptoms of both getting high and drunk." There was completely silence in the room. Ginny had a huge smile on her face, excited to proceed, while the other two were frowning.

"Are you fucking insane?" Draco asked, his face now emotionless.

"No, I'm not insane, and don't speak that way to me, mister." Pansy pointed at him.

"You know, I've seen those movies too and the people tend to forget everything that happened. How do you expect to do your project if you can't remember the results?" Hermione asked.

"I plan on making a memory potion just for that reason." Pansy was lying through her teeth. Her plan was to record the events and then not look at the tape till she was presenting it to the class, so that she could get the same feel for the tape as her classmates.

"I'll do it." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Draco?" Pansy questioned, swinging the bottle in front of his face.

"Fine." He grumbled. He didn't want to, but he didn't want his girlfriend to fail.

"YAY!" Pansy screeched, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to kiss him, but he dodged it. She didn't think twice about it.

3 hours later.

Hermione was face down on the carpet while Ginny was pacing around wildly. Draco was leaning up against a wall, and Pansy sat in the middle of the room just watching them.

Hermione spoke. "Guys, I think I'm dead." She said seriously.

"Why are you dead?" Ginny asked in a very hyper tone.

"It's dark." She said as she stared at the carpet.

Pansy started to crack up. "Roll over." Hermione did as directed.

"Oh." She said as the light penetrated her eyes.

"I can't feel my legs." Ginny said falling to the floor exhausted. Pansy started to laugh again.

"I'm thirsty." Pansy said, pulling Draco to the floor near her, and Hermione. Pansy tried to kiss him but he dodged it. Again Pansy didn't think twice about it, but even feeling the effects of the potion, Hermione noticed his avoidance.

"Then go get a drink." Draco said, sitting up.

"Ginny, come with me to get a drink." Pansy whined, and attempted to stand three times before finally succeeding.

"Can I get up?" Ginny questioned. 

"Yes, you can." Pansy said, waiting by the door. 

"Oh." Ginny said getting up, and following Pansy out the door.

One Hour Later

Little did Draco, or Hermione know that Pansy, and Ginny had passed out in the common room.

"They were abducted by... those green thingies." Hermione was sitting next to Draco on the floor.

"Aliens?" Draco questioned.

"Yuppers, those green thingies."

"No, they weren't."

"Yes, they were."

"No, they weren't."

"Yes, they were."

"No, they weren't."

Silence.

"Yes, they were." Hermione said as quickly as humanly possible.

Silence. 

Hermione turned to Draco.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Kay." Draco said automatically.

"Why don't you kiss Pansy?" Hermione said, looking at her hand.

"Want to see something funny?" Draco said turning to her.

"Kay." Draco took his finger and lightly pushed Hermione in the shoulder. She fell back, and started to crack up.

"You didn't answer me."

"About?"

Hermione continued to lie there, just looking at him.

"Why don't you kiss Pansy?"

"I don't like to kiss her in front of you." He said, looking down on her.

"Why?" Hermione took it very offensively. "Is my vision not pure enough, or is it just too mudblood...y?"

"That's not why."

"Then why?"

"When I see you all I can think about is kissing you, I don't want to associate you with her kisses."

"Oh." Hermione replied, really having nothing to say. "What?" She blurted, suddenly realizing what exactly he had said.

Draco leaned down putting his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her. He looked into her eyes and captured her lips with his in a fiery kiss. The fact that they tasted of alcohol gave them no pause. The kiss ended quickly, and again they looked at each other. His gray eyes gazed intently at her, and he watched the mix of emotions wash over her face.

In her eyes there was a bit of fear, longing, and lust. He smiled before leaning down again, this time the kiss was harder, more filled with passion than fear, or nervousness. Hermione shook, but let her hands grasp the sides of his face as she raised her head up not wanting the kiss to end.

Draco let his hands run up her bare legs to her thighs. Her skirt conveniently came up with his hand. Hermione didn't dare to stop him. Her mind was a big, hazy mess; the fact that she was a virgin meant nothing to her at the moment. Draco didn't think about his pride, his house, or even his girlfriend, he thought about the many times he'd seen her sitting with Pansy, and his eyes couldn't figure out which girl to settle on, he thought about the times when he would watch her skirt rise up on her thighs, and give no thought to Pansy, he thought about the fact that he didn't dare to kiss Pansy in front of Hermione because all he could think about was her.

Lust was coursing through his veins and it wasn't going to stop. They continued to kiss as Draco's slender fingers hooked into the lace of her underwear. He dragged them down her thighs and off her legs. He paused to examine them. They weren't the black lace Pansy wore; they were more innocent and virginal. He let them fall forgotten to the floor before kissing her again, harder this time. He raised her skirt up and she was then exposed to him. Normally she would have been scared, scared of him, scared of the pain. Oddly though she wasn't scared, she was exhilarated. The pain was exciting her, and she didn't know why. 

Hermione watched as Draco unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants before freeing himself from the confines of his green, silk boxers. Before either of them knew what was happening he had pushed into her and pain coursed through her body. It filled her stomach, and her limbs. It didn't hurt long, and the raw pain was soon replaced with divine pleasure as they both moaned in unison.

He lifted her bottom with his hands for more leverage. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and thrust up against him eagerly. She writhed beneath him, unable to stop her animalistic cries, and groans of pleasure. 

"Do you know how many nights I've spent imagining you just like this?" He panted, as his thrusts became more feverish. She could tell he was close, and had to bite her lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

"Draco, please," she whispered urgently "We should stop this...oh fuck...before it's too late." He didn't pause and laughing replied "I think its way too late for doubts now. Just shut up and fuck me."

The tone of arousal in his voice destroyed any shred of resistance she had left in her body and she obeyed. Once she loosened up and allowed herself to be swept up in the almost electrical current of lust it was over in moments. He came with a loud moan, and she followed almost immediately after, clawing his back in her desperation to hold on to something solid.

Her head swam and she could feel his wetness on her things. He collapsed upon her chest, exhausted and quickly fell into a deep sleep. She lay trapped underneath him unable to budge his weight, and finally she too succumbed to sleep more to escape the overwhelming sense of shame, then any feeling of contentment.

2 days later

After that morning they gathered and went to their separate rooms, not remembering a thing from the night before.

The three of them sat in their potions class and Pansy was called upon to present her report. They were all anxious to see what was on the tape, no one, not even Pansy had seen it.

Pansy took the tape and tapped it with her wand, turning it into a large screen for the class.

"I did my experiment on the real effects of being high and drunk. I was curious to see if what happens in the movies is consistent with real life. I have not seen the tape yet, but I can't wait to see it with the rest of you."

Pansy tapped the screen with her wand and that tape started to play. 

After about 10 minutes of fast forwarding Pansy let it play. 

"Guy's I think I'm dead." The screen sounded.

5 minutes later

"This is when Ginny and I left the room and we ended up passing out in the common room."

"They were abducted by aliens..." A few minutes later.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Kay." Draco said automatically.

"Why don't you kiss Pansy?" Hermione said looking at her hand.

"Want to see something funny?" Draco said turning to her.

"Kay." Draco took his finger and lightly pushed Hermione in the shoulder. She fell back and started to crack up.

"You didn't answer me."

"About?" 

Hermione continued to lie there looking at him.

"Why don't you kiss Pansy?"

"I don't like to kiss her in front of you." He said looking down at her.

"Why?" Hermione took it very offensively. "Is my vision not pure enough, or is it to mudblood..y?"

"That's not why."

"Then why?"

"When I see you all I can think about is kissing you, I don't want to associate you with her kisses."

"Oh." Hermione replied, having nothing to say. "What?" She blurted, realizing exactly what he had said.

The Kiss.

Hermione, and Draco's eyes widened as all the events from that night came flying back. They jumped from their seats, and tried to cover the screen as some very inappropriate sounds came from the tape. Snape finally got it to stop. Pansy stood frozen where she stood looking at the class. Everyone's mouths were hanging open. Draco, and Hermione looked at each other before looking at the class.

Pansy had still been directed to turn in her lab report a few days later. 

Snape sat at his desk reading her report. She had done it correctly; everything from the procedure, to that analysis had been done perfectly. The conclusion did not surprise him.

"I have concluded that the experiment results in nothing but a broken heart."


End file.
